Lawrence and Frozen
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: The princesses of Arendelle prepare for their new journey. This time, the journey located in the first conflict in the world. The flag of the Sultan, to the King's men. But the most especially... it was the person, an ordinary man with an extraordinary life. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff,... and... Lawrence.


**This is the story which include the characters not only from Frozen, but also came from another movies, cartoons, animes, that Frozen will be the main.**

**Trailer song: Shine (Tolmachevy Sisters).**

* * *

Arendelle…

In Arendelle, Elsa was spending her time in the bedroom. She would gonna sleep after a busy day.

"Oh wow… what a day…"

But when she would sleep, Anna and Kristoff came to Elsa's room. The sister of Elsa jumped to her, without warning. She fell to Elsa and Elsa suffered the heat from Anna.

"BAAM!"

"Ouch! That's hurt, Anna!" – Elsa said – "I love to do it with you but next time be more careful."

"I'm sorry." – Anna smiled – "I won't make that mistake anymore. I'm so sorry, Elsa."

They then apologized, and invited Kristoff. Kristoff also joined to play too, just because he loved Anna. They decided the first game was pillow fighting. They prepared their own pillows.

"Are you ready yet?" – Elsa asked.

"We are ready." – Anna replied.

"Me too." – Kristoff said, as blushing. Then, Elsa asked: "Why did you blush?" Kristoff tried to avoid it, but suddenly, the lights…

All the lights, the fires… it was gone…

"Huh?" – Elsa feared – "What is happening?"

"I don't know!" – Anna almost cried, until Kristoff hugged her. She felt under Kristoff's protection, she would be better. But suddeny, she faced something different…

Something flew into the window…

"What the…" – Kristoff tried to catch this, but he failed. Instead, it hit his head. A stone. But he wasn't bleeding, it just made him unconcious. Anna and Elsa then looked to this rock, and tried to look the other. But then, a flag went through their faces. The flag… it hit to them.

"Hey…"

"What the…"

It looked trouble for them, so they had to put it out. When they put it and took a look, it was the flag of eight red gates, which covered in blue. Inside, it written: _a gift for two princess. The magic rock will reveal your journey_. It made them weird…

"Who gave this to us?" – Anna asked.

"I don't know." – later Elsa ran to the window. But she only saw a shadow far far away. From very far away, that shadow, a man, spoke a Welsh voice:

"Meet me in Arabia, girls. Thomas Edward Lawrence is out."

The man, Thomas Edward Lawrence, had gone, by riding a camel far away from the kingdom. Elsa, Anna just looked to the person, but because his voice didn't flee to its ears, so Anna just thought he was a ghost. So her face turned green. With Elsa, she didn't so fear, so she tried to figure it out. Then, Elsa noticed to the rock which made Kristoff unconcious before. Elsa said to Anna:

"Hey sis! Do you wanna know something?"

"Elsa, what thing?"

"Here!" – Elsa showed the rock. It wasn't different except it was a star stone, a ruin's evidence about the exploration of Carchemish. The sisters did want to touch, but they thought for a while, meanwhile Kristoff stilled not wake up yet. Then, the sisters thinking so long that they must do or not. And finally…

"Hey, we should touch it." – Elsa then encouraged Anna. Two sisters, enticed about this, had run to touch the stone. And suddenly something changed.

A top of light flew over their faces…

Something… had come…

* * *

#####

1916

Cairo, Egypt

General Archibald Murray invited the man named Lawrence in here. After a short meeting, finally he gave Lawrence something. But when Spike, whom stood in front of Murray's office, had already asked:

"What happened, T. E.?"

"Spike…" – T. E. told – "Something is not right. Definitely…"

"What thing?" – Spike demanded to know. Then, Lawrence only told the bulldog three words…

"The Snow Queen… or shortly… Frozen."

…

1916-1918

Arabia

Elsa and Anna lost to the sand, but were separated…

…

And later, Anna and Olaf must run on the desert of Arabia to find the way home. Meanwhile, the Turks got Elsa and brought to their Effendi. The Effendi seemed like very happy about this.

…

General Edmund Allenby ordered his medics to search the information from the crazy person.  
…

Lawrence and his Arab fighters launched guerrilla war. Tom, Jerry, Spike, Mon, Kid, Nichov, Wang, El, Ahmed and Fernando had hidden to wait the Turks.

…

Kristoff yelled to find Elsa and Anna, but useless. Meanwhile Hans had secretly known where was Anna.

…

The British were shocked about the picture which included Elsa and Anna.

…

Edward Bulfin talked to T. E. Lawrence about the place named Arendelle.

…

Rafael de Nogales Méndez knew where were Elsa and Anna, but the Venezuelan Bey had failed to seek on them.

…

After conquering Jerusalem, General Philip Chetwode asked Lawrence, Tom, Jerry and Spike about the mystery named Frozabia.

…

Anna wanted help so she needed water. But she didn't want to drink from Olaf because she was afraid that Olaf could melt down.

…

Talaat Pasha suspected that someone was a British agent here.

…

Two blue spix's macaws, belonged to General Murray, were given to Lawrence: a male and a female.

…

Something was not correct. Auda abu Tayi watched the death Arabs, and especially the ice. Kid, Fernando, Ahmed and Spike felt weird while Lawrence's suspicious turned to Elsa, even he never met (he read The Snow Queen).

…

The Turks seeking dangerous through the Hejaz Railway. No TNT's here.

…

Australian Commander Harry Chauvel said something about the situation in Arabia.

…

T. E. Lawrence, gang of Tom and Jerry + The Doraemons with Arab fighters walked through the desert… for a journey.

…

Lawrence and Ali got a girl like a princess and brought to Emir Feisal in his own tent, and the girl talked something to Feisal.

…

The British troops searched anything about Elsa and Anna, but they thought Lawrence was being in asylum so long.

…

Lawrence remet Mr. Brighton, his master. They started seeking something they believed was the modern fairytale.

…

The Turks beat Elsa very pain, like trying to murder her. But Diamond, a female spix's macaw, had seen anything.

…

Uh oh! Nihan, a cockatoo, tried to catch back Diamond. Blue couldn't do anything because of his weakness. Finally, Nihan had won.

…

The Arab suddenly attacked the Turkish base again. This time they defeated the Turks.

…

After the battle of Aqaba, everything turned so strange: magic, fairytale, sorcerer, princess… It made Lawrence thinking all day.

…

Tom, Jerry and Spike demanded that there was no fairytale's here.

…

Mon, Nichov and Wang thought about the difficult situation in Arabia when the British were fighting fiercely in Palestine.

…

Elsa tried to send her message…

…

When the dynamites exploded and destroyed an Ottoman railway, the Arab under Lawrence attacked the Turks.

…

The Turks released _the Winter trap_…

…

They believed that it was real, and something wasn't belonged to history was happening…

…

Auda abu Tayi and Ali gathered to speak about the future of Arabia. Emir Feisal and Lawrence were also invited.

…

And…

…

The ice flew over the hot sky of Arabia…

…

The British troops entered to Transjordan.

…

The Arab fighters continued guerrilla war against the Turks.

…

Elsa was fallen down. Anna tried to bring her back to the life while the Arabs chased the Turks.

…

Finally, Elsa backed from the death race. Lawrence and his friends slapped its hands.

…

The British and Arab troops entered to Damascus.

…

The princesses had united back, and later, they were allowed to go home.

…

Lawrence of Arabia…

* * *

#####

Then, Anna and Elsa were jumped out. They fell down to the ground, and shocked about this. They recognized that someone had warned them, so they ran and yelled, first was Elsa:

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU THOMAS EDWARD LAWRENCE?"

"YO! WHO ARE YOU?"

But when they tried, Kristoff woke up. He watched the entire of the room, and now he saw Anna and Elsa cried about the man named Lawrence. Feared, Kristoff asked Anna.

"Anna, do you want to make another couple with the man named Lawrence?"

"No no!" – explained Anna – "Actually I'm being surprised about him, Lawrence, the mystery man. But where is he now?"

Kristoff also looked about Lawrence, but… in outside, Lawrence was standing here. He just smiled…

"Arendelle…"

* * *

_**Well, it's my short story about the story named Lawrence and Frozen. If you wanna know, read the full version: "Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey".**_


End file.
